


Black Flies

by sirihes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirihes/pseuds/sirihes
Summary: What does Emily Greengrass have to do with the Black family?How could a sick girl change Sirius and Regulus?She tried protect them yet had to watch them both slip away from her hands.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Emily Greengrass. Daughter to Astoria and Gareth Greengrass. The only girl and the youngest of the three Greengrass children. 

Emily was a disappointment to their family. The Greengrass family had planned to set their children with the three daughters of the Selwyn family. Emily being a girl was upsetting to Daphne and Gareth. In a household where she was certainly not wanted, she was forced to learn to survive without the love or help of anyone. The only times she felt loved was when she was when her brothers would come back home for the holidays.  
  
That was until she turned nine. It was the Christmas holidays when her mother entered her room where she had been reading with her eldest brother, Adrian. Her mother looked at Emily with an adoring gaze before giving her the great news “I talked to Walburga Black. She told me how much she would love for her sons to marry a pureblood girl. I offered you to her. She thought it was a brilliant idea.” Daphne was now by her daughter’s side petting her hair. “Oh my! You will be a Black!” she said giving her daughter a kiss and with that she was out the door. It was later revealed that she would be to be married to the older brother, Sirius Black.  
  
Almost a year after that day her mother had entered her room again this time with a deep frown on her face. Much to Emily’s surprise, her mother’s distaste was not to her but to the older Black who had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her mother did not want her daughter marrying a Gryffindor. However Daphne had gone no further than to inform her daughter that Sirius was a Gryffindor, and had restrained herself from asking Emily to be matched with the other Black boy as both Emily and the younger Black were yet to be sorted themselves.   
  
Emily had given no thought to the new developments as she felt that she was still satisfying her mother in a way. However, the same could not be said about Sirius Black. He had hoped that being sorted into Gryffindor would get him out of the arranged marriage at the least. Now he could only hope that Regulus would be sorted into Slytherin along with the girl and therefore would be seen as a better fit for the girl.  
  
There is no need to say that Sirius was deeply disappointed when Emily, he had learned her name was, was still to be his wife regardless of both her and Regulus being sorted into Slytherin. The reason behind it was simple, Walburga hoped that Sirius would at least marry a proper girl. Daphne had decided against arguing as she was scared that the offer would be taken away fully, and she was more than willing to settle for a pureblood boy in Gryffindor.  
  
The two families not stepping back from the arrangement forced Sirius to try something else, he was to make the girl hate him so that perhaps she would talk to her mother and ask to be matched with someone else. Surely it would work, who could say no to a eleven year old girl. What Sirius did not know was that Emily would rather suffer in her marriage than go against her mother. After all, her arranged marriage was the core of her mother’s care to her.  
  
If you asked Emily, she would say that she was quite content with the arrangement and had no problems. However, her answer would be far from the truth, she did not want to spend a second with the boy let alone marry him. But she knew this was what she was meant to do. She was born to a pureblood family after all. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and nothing less. Whether she believed in their ways or not. She was to do what she was told.  
  
It was the summer before her fifth year when her mother entered her room again. She was now the only child in school and not working, therefore she was very alone and spent most of her time in her room doing whatever. “You are to marry Regulus Black.” Emily felt a little relieved with the news, Regulus was her friend after all, he would be better than someone she didn’t like in the slightest. She got up from her seat, she stopped herself before she made a comment or asked her mother why. “Yes, mother.” Daphne looked at her daughter with a slight smile “The other one got disowned if you were wondering. It’s for the best I believe, you will be much better off with a Slytherin than a blood traitor.” Emily had never agreed her family’s view on blood status, but she was too much of a coward to ever say anything or disagree in any possible way. “I agree, mother. I will surely be more content with a proper husband.” Her mother looked at her for a few seconds as if she were looking for something in Emily’s eyes. “Good.” she said with a cold voice before turning away from Emily and walking out the door.


	2. Astrology Tower

Sirius had stopped bothering her or even acknowledging her, for that matter, after the arrangement between the two ended. He had heard that Regulus and Emily were more than happy with the new arrangement. However, rather than dating they had decided to remain friends until they graduated.   
  
It was Emily’s sixth year when her and Sirius Black’s paths crossed again. He was sat on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower watching the beautiful night sky when Emily came across him while doing her prefect stroll for the night.  
  
Sirius didn’t move when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He was too tired to try to avoid the possible punishment that would come with whoever it was. He simply turned to look at whoever it was when he heard the sounds stop. “Emily Greengrass.” he said acknowledging her presence. “Aren’t you going to beg me not to give you detention just like your friend did a few minutes ago?” she asked with an entertained voice. As much as Emily did not like Sirius Black, her dislike was only due to the way he treated her for years while she was clueless as to why Sirius hated her so much. She had tried so hard to make him like her in some way that it was now a habit for her to be nice to him. “Which friend?”   
“Pettigrew, I believe his name is.”   
“Eh, I would expect him to.” he shrugged. “Won’t you sit down? The view is quite lovely.” Emily sat down next to him. She knew she should have given him a detention and left the tower, but it was far more interesting to see where this interaction was going. “Any reason why you are here?” Emily asked not being able to help herself. “Couldn’t sleep.” It wasn’t hard for Emily to sense that Sirius didn’t ask her to sit down to talk. Maybe it was because he wanted company or comfort or someone to be quiet with, but it was not conversation.   
  
“I never hated you.” Sirius confessed after what seemed like hours. “I hoped you would ask for someone else if I treated you like shite.” Emily chuckled at his words. “Well it would have worked if I were allowed to have an opinion.”   
“Are you not allowed to have an opinion?” Sirius asked with surprise. He knew how bad some pureblood families could be but she was the only girl of the family, so he thought that things should be different for her. Then again it wasn’t all that different for his cousins. “Were you?” She simply asked turning to look at his face. She looked at him. He looked almost identical to Regulus. Silky black hair, capturing grey eyes, a sharp jawline and overall a beautiful complexion. Sirius shook his head no at her question. “Do you believe in it?”   
“In what? The obsession with having the purest blood?” Sirius nodded. “Of course, not! Load of shit that is if you ask me.” she laughed at Sirius’s surprised expression. “I always thought you agreed with them. You never said anything at dinners and agreed to marry me and then Regulus.” he listed. “I agreed? No, you have to know that I was never asked I was always told. I was told to not speak unless spoken to, I was told to dress beautifully, I was told to attend the dinners, I was told to agree with anything said, I was told to not eat too much, I was told to marry you and then Regulus but I was never asked.”   
“So, you have never spoken against anything?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?” Sirius asked angrily “You should have. You can’t not fight for what you believe in!” Emily stood up with grace. She had not let go of her calm state. “Not all of us can be heroes.” she said before turning to leave and walk down the stairs, leaving Sirius as frustrated as ever.  
  
Sirius walked back to his common room with thoughts running around in his head. It would be fair to say that his escape to the astronomy tower to clear his head hadn’t worked. “Gargoyles.” he mumbled to the Fat Lady and making his way down the stairs to the common room. “You are still up.” he said once he saw Remus reading by the fireplace. “No shit, Sherlock.” Remus mumbled under his breath “Why do you look so upset?” he asked. “Just ran into Emily.” Sirius let himself fall on one of the settees. “Talked for a bit, got angry and all that.” he said making himself comfortable. “What’d you get angry for?”   
“Who said I was the angry one.”  
“A hunch.”  
“She said she doesn’t agree with the blood shite.”   
“And you are angry because?”  
“Merlin!” Sirius said feeling overwhelmed with the questions. “Because she doesn’t do a bloody thing about it!”   
“Maybe she doesn’t have a choice, Sirius.”  
“I didn’t have a bloody choice either, did I?” Sirius said raising his voice “That didn’t stop me.”   
“You were given a choice when you were sorted into Gryffindor.” Remus said as he got up and left Sirius alone. 

It was a few days after their conversation when Emily approached him holding a small box that looked like a gift. She had come to the Gryffindor table during a study hall. “Happy birthday.” she said placing the box in front of Sirius. “Why?” Sirius asked, they were not even acquaintances let alone good enough friends for her to buy him a birthday gift. “It’s not from me.” she explained. “I don’t particularly like you, you see. But someone I care very deeply about does.” Sirius gave himself a second to think who it could be “Regulus?” Emily nodded at his guess. “He still cares about you.”  
“I thought he hated me.”  
“He did too at first. He thought he hated you, but he came to realise he was just angry at you for leaving him behind.”  
“He doesn’t hate me?” Sirius thought this was as good as his birthday could get. His brother didn’t hate him. “He doesn’t love you either.” Emily felt forced to mention it. She didn’t want Sirius to think that everything could just go back to normal just because Regulus didn’t necessarily hate him. “That’s fair, I did leave him alone in that hellhole.” he decided. Emily nodded at him and left without another world.  
  
“Did I just see you talking to Greengrass?” James questioned as he arrived with Lily by his side. “Didn’t know you two remained friends after your failed engagement.” he laughed at his own joke. “She is actually quite nice.” Lily joined the conversation. “Oh, believe me Lily Pad, she would be the first in line to call you a ‘you-know-what’ if it wasn’t so looked down on.” James’s comment was enough for Sirius to pull himself out of his thoughts “I don’t think she would be, and that’s what confuses me.” he said. “What do you mean?”   
“I mean she told me herself that she doesn’t believe in that and now I think about it I remember how she would wince or toll her eyes every time someone from our families made a disgusting comment. But I don’t understand why she is still dealing with it.”   
“Maybe she doesn’t have a choice, mate.” James shrugged not understanding how important the topic was to Sirius. “That’s what Remus said too.”   
“What’s that?” Lily said pointing at the box hoping to change the very tense topic. Sirius didn’t say anything as he opened the box. There was an old watch with a small note card in it. He took out the note card and begun to read it.  
  
Dear Brother,  
Happy 18th birthday. I wanted to give you this gift last year, but I was too frustrated with you, for understandable reasons too. I hope you will like it. I should probably also mention that it used to be Uncle Alphard. I thought he would want you to have it.  
  
From someone you hopefully still consider a brother.


	3. The Letter

Regulus Black was walking through the corridors asking anyone and everyone if they knew Emily's whereabouts. It wasn't a rare view to see Regulus Black looking for Emily Greengrass. However, it was a rare sight to see him being in a rush to find her. Anyone who saw him in the corridors could see that he was not in his normal state of elegance and calmness, he appeared to be in a rush, some would even go as far as to say that he looked scared.  
  
Regulus had finally found Emily sat in one of the tables in the library, speaking to the head girl, Lily Evans. Regulus didn't think twice before taking big steps to Emily handing her the letter he had been holding with a tight grip. "Read it!" Regulus said with a firm voice. "What is this?"  
"A letter from my mother." Regulus looked at Evans, as much as he hoped to be in a better place with Sirius, he didn't want Evans to tell him that there might be something bad going on with Regulus. "I believe it concerns both of us." he continued to make it seem like it was about the engagement between him and Emily. Emily nodded at him and mumbled a sorry to Lily who had been waiting for whatever it was going on to end. "Last sentence, just read the last sentence." Regulus instructed her and she did as he said.  
  
"You are needed to serve the Dark Lord and therefore will receive the mark as soon as you are back as your father and I see no point in waiting any further."  
  
Emily looked at her friend with a deep concern in her face. "Is it because he..." she didn't complete her sentence, there was no need to ask and certainly it would not be a good idea to ask while Lily was sat beside her. Of course, it was because Sirius left. If he hadn’t, he would be the one receiving the mark not Regulus. "I can stay with you." Emily stated referring to the Christmas holidays that were nearing. "I can't ask you to." "It wasn't a question." Regulus looked at Emily's face and saw no room for argument, he simply nodded and excused himself, leaving the two girls back to their conversation. And much to Emily's happiness Lily had continued their conversation like nothing had happened.  
  
"So, you think it had something to do with me." Sirius said as he paced around the Gryffindor common room. "I am quite sure, actually. He said it concerned both him and Emily, but he might have added that just because I was there. " Lily explained. "Maybe it really is about them." James suggested from where he sat. "And what if it isn't?" Peter asked, "What if there is something wrong?" Sirius looked at Peter with a confused gaze "Such as?" Remus left no room for Peter to answer, "Your family, I mean the Blacks, they are known to be supportive of you-know-who, aren't they?" he explained Peter's point. "He is not 17 yet."  
"And that could be why Greengrass mentioned you." James said. "It's his turn because it was never yours."  
"I think James might be right. You should talk to him." Lily suggested.  
  
Sirius couldn't sleep that night, so he decided it would be a better idea for him to go to the Astronomy Tower and hope for Emily to turn up and she did. "Fancy seeing you here." Emily said as she sat down. "Do they want him to join Voldemort?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking. Emily nodded. "Does he want to?"  
"He doesn't really have much of a choice, we just hoped it wouldn't be so early."  
"He has a choice! He has me!" Sirius argued. "I can help him; he should know that."  
"No, he doesn't have you!" Emily let go of her calm state what would be the first time since she was a little girl. "You weren't there for the past two years, you have no idea what he had to go through. You have no idea how strict they got. You have no idea how much he suffered until he fully gave in. You have no idea."  
"I can still help him!" Sirius was desperate. He knew Regulus wouldn't come to him for help but he hoped maybe Emily could convince him. "You were lucky, Sirius. Regulus isn't. The moment he tries to walk out of that house, he is a dead man."  
"I can protect him."   
"It is not up to me." Emily finally said. "I am always by his side, but it is not up to me. He has to come to you; I can't make that decision for him." Sirius looked at girl. He tried to read her green eyes, her expression. "Christmas." Emily added after a while. "What?"  
"That's when they want to..." Sirius nodded understanding what she was talking about.  
  
They stayed there in a silence for quite a bit before either of them spoke. Despite having their differences, they seemed to be comfortable in each other’s company. They kept looking to the sky, giving each other side glances from time to time. It was Sirius who started the conversation again. This time he seemed to be a little careless as to what was going around them. They talked about the stars, the school, the great hall, the lake, the grass, how Hagrid kept the grounds so beautiful. They talked about anything that didn't matter and they stayed silent about everything that did. The conversation seemed to flow beautifully between the two. So much that if one were to see them that night, they would get the impression that the two had a liking towards one another. And in reality, that wasn't so far from the truth. Both Emily and Sirius certainly saw the other one in a different light after that night. Emily saw that perhaps Sirius wasn't such an awful person and Sirius saw that Emily wasn't just some pureblood princess without anything to say. 


	4. Hospital Wing

Emily was a sick girl. Everyone close to her knew that. She would get sick quite often and spend a few days in the hospital wing before she was healthy enough to continue with her studies. And during her time in the hospital wing Regulus would do his best to make sure that she wasn't missing anything whether it would be studies or meals. This was one of the reasons why Daphne loved having Regulus as her future son-in-law, not only was he a pureblood Slytherin but he also showed loyalty to Emily. It was another one of those nights with Regulus by Emily's side explaining her the new potion that they were introduced to when three Gryffindor boys entered the wing together two supporting the other one who seemed to have what seemed to be a very painful wound.   
  
The two friends watched the boys with curiosity. It was when Sirius had gone to fetch Madam Pomfrey that Regulus stood up and left, clearly not wanting to face his brother. Emily kept on watching the three boys and Madam Pomfrey from where she laid. She was curious as to what might have cause Lupin to be hurt so badly. It seemed that the other two, Peter and Sirius, had their wounds as well but they were nowhere near what Lupin had.   
  
It was a few minutes later when Madam Pomfrey informed the boys that Remus would be fine by the morning that Sirius finally looked around the hospital wing. His eyes eventually found Emily's curious ones. Sirius was filled with more pain and worry the moment he saw her lying there. He looked at Peter who gave him a nod telling him it was fine if he wanted to go to Emily's side.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sirius asked reaching Emily's side.   
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Prank went wrong." Sirius lied through his teeth. "Now you answer me." Emily looked at him with disbelief. It wasn't hard for her to tell that he was lying but she let it go. "Family curse, I have a very fragile health."  
"How fragile?" Sirius asked with worry.   
"I'll survive for the most part. I just get sick easily." Emily explained.  
"Isn't there a cure?"  
"It's a blood curse, Sirius. There is no cure to that." Sirius was impressed with how calm Emily was with the situation. "No need to worry, It has been in my family for centuries now, We know what will kill me and what won't." she assured him. "Now tell me about that brilliant prank you mentioned in the Astronomy Tower." Sirius started explaining as sat down by her side where he eventually fell asleep to be found by no other than Regulus Black the next morning.  
  
Regulus was not happy about how he found Emily and his brother in deep sleep the next morning. Emily had fallen asleep on her side facing where Sirius was sat, and Sirius had fallen asleep his head on her bed. It didn't take much for Regulus to understand that Emily and Sirius had been talking to each other when they fell asleep. It seemed to him that Sirius was the first to fall asleep as his position seemed rather uncomfortable.  
  
Regulus woke neither. He looked at them with what one would call jealousy, he turned on his feet and left.  
  
Emily woke up with Sirius by her side. She looked at the clock. It must still be breakfast time, she looked around trying to spot Madam Pomfrey. She was hoping that she could leave the hospital wig and return to her usual life. She saw the healer by Remus Lupin’s side who she was sure needed more assistance than her at that moment. She laid back into her spot.   
  
Sirius was woken up with the sudden movements he felt. “Good morning.” he said without opening his eyes. “Did I wake you?” There it was, Emily’s angelic voice. Sirius found him melt to the sound of her voice. He didn’t know when it first started but it had. He was falling for Emily Greengrass and there was no point in denying it. “I never fell asleep; you snore a hell lot.” she laughed at his joke. He tried hard to not be amazed by the sound of her laughter but failed miserably. “I might suggest you find yourself a new late-night friend then.” He loved hearing her talk, it was music to his ears. “Oh no, I like the one I have far too much, I am afraid. I am more than happy to deal with the imperfections as long as I keep her.” he finally opened his eyes. He saw her face shine with the sunlight. He saw her green eyes sparkle with joy. He saw her messy hair. Is this how it would be waking up next to her? He thought to himself. He had always thought all he left behind were bad things but perhaps Emily could be considered a single white dot in a notebook filled with black pages. “I am afraid I can’t say the same about mine, I believe he is far too cranky in the mornings for my liking.” She looked perfect to him. “You should check on your friend. He seemed pretty roughed up yesterday.” Sirius nodded at the beautiful girl in front of her and left.   
  
Emily stared after Sirius. She used to think he was quite an arrogant, prideful person, so much that she often challenged Regulus as to why he loved his older brother so much. It now seemed to Emily that Sirius just had a mask on his face. A mask that hid all he was and made him look no more than a shell of a man. 


	5. Christmas

The Christmas holidays came faster than they could imagine. Soon after the night at the hospital wig Regulus and Emily were on their way to the House of Black. And only a few compartments away Sirius Black was sat with his friends careless as to everything going on around him.  
  
Sirius and Emily had been meeting almost every night in the Astronomy Tower. They still had their conversation; they had even talked about Regulus a few times. Emily hoped that Sirius would do something, she hoped that he would talk to Regulus, try to convince him. Yet he had done nothing, as far as she knew.   
  
Emily and Regulus were picked up from the station by Walburga Black. It wasn’t the first time Emily had met Walburga. However, it was the first time they weren’t in a crowded room. Emily was surprised to see that the woman in front of her did not seem scary, not necessarily at least. Of course, the things she heard about this woman were terrifying but the woman in front of her seemed nothing more than a byproduct of a family, a corrupted one at that. She felt no hate towards the woman, not in the way she thought she would. She didn’t blame her what she tried to for onto her children, she only blamed her for the ways she used.  
  
The Christmas holidays went just as they expected for the most part. Regulus was now one of them. He had showed no emotion as it all went down, he didn’t shed a tear as he received the mark. The mark Emily had heard burnt incredibly. He showed no emotion as he attended his first meeting.   
  
The only part that the two teenagers did not expect was that they were told this would be their final year at Hogwarts. They would be married as soon as Emily turned 17, next August. There was a war nearing, there was no point for them to continue studying nonsense. They would be better off fighting the front lines or gifting the Black family as soon as they could. Neither of them argued.  
  
They didn’t say anything when they were left alone either. Only Regulus got up from where he was sat and went to Emily’s side. He held her as she kept shaking in his arms.  
  
Coming back to Hogwarts knowing that they had very limited time left there was hard for the 16-year-olds. They had agreed not to tell anyone anything and to continue as if nothing had changed. Not that they had many people to trust before but now they only had each other. They hoped it would be enough.   
  
It hurt Emily knowing that she wouldn’t be able to share the news with Sirius, but she knew it was for the best. So, Emily went to another one of their late-night meetings. Sirius was sat there waiting for her when she arrived. “How were your holidays?” Sirius asked as she sat by him.  
“All same, all same. Yours?” She put her head on his shoulder.  
“It was quite fun.”   
“That’s nice to hear.”  
“What else?” he asked. Emily knew she couldn’t tell him the truth no matter how much she wanted to. So, she changed the subject. “You are graduating soon. What will you do after?” she asked. “Some Auror work hopefully.”  
“You’ll have a personal goal of arresting your whole family I presume.” she laughed. Oh, how much had he missed the voice of her laughter. He wanted to be the only one able to hear it. He wanted to make sure it was for his ears and his ears only. He wanted to be selfish with her, to keep her all to himself. “I guess.” he turned to see the girl on his shoulder. The girl who he would share a surname with soon. “I could always make a few exceptions.” he added. Just looking at her made him think he had made a mistake leaving his family and losing his chance with her, regardless how much his more rational side said it was the right choice. “I hope so.” Emily mumbled under her breath. Sirius paid no attention to it. “You make me feel like I made a mistake.” He confessed. “What do you mean, Sirius?”  
“I lost my chance by leaving.”  
“What chance?”  
“You. If I stayed and married you. Maybe we would be happy. We would run away together. We would be happy together.”  
Emily’s eyes filled with tears. “We never had a chance Sirius. People like us never do.”  
“I had a chance. We could have had a chance too.”  
“Tell me honestly, do you not worry even if it’s just sometimes that someone from your family will come after you?”  
“I do, sometimes.”  
“That’s why we could have never made it and also why you have one.”  
“Em-” she cut him off to explain herself. “You can survive Sirius. You can fully escape. You wouldn’t even have a chance with a sick girl. You might not notice it yet but one day you’ll see that I would have been a burden to you no matter what. It was the best how things turned out. Children born into families like ours don’t have a choice, but you did. You were the boy with the choice. You were given your choice when you got sorted into Gryffindor, you were given a choice when you befriended that lot. You are both the hero and the villain of our story. You are everything we could never be, but you ruined our lives at that cost.” Sirius didn’t say anything after Emily. He sat there with the girl who had just broken his heart into pieces by his side, pondering about what she had just said. 


	6. Night Strolls

"… and I will go with Greengrass." Lily finished giving the prefects orders about who would patrol where. Normally the head girl and the head boy would patrol together but James being both the quidditch captain of Gryffindor and the head boy, had to sacrifice some aspects from time to time.

Emily left the room with Lily by her side they went up to the 7th floor where they would be patrolling. "Regulus talked to Severus a few days ago, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but he thinks he is far too gone." Emily said. She didn't want for Lily to hope anything from Severus anymore.  
"That's fine." she said, "I really shouldn't be expecting anything from him anymore."  
"I think it was truly a mistake, the thing he called you a few years ago. I don't think he meant it then. They were probably just getting to his head and he wanted to prove something." Emily continued. "He was being foolish." Lily didn't say anything else in response, she just nodded thoughtfully and kept on walking by Emily's side.

It was another hour before either of them said anything, Emily was the one to break the ice once again, "Weird," she said looking out to window to the quidditch pitch, "I thought James had practise." she said looking at Lily with confusion. 

Lily leaned to look out of the window where Emily was looking, the quidditch pitch was empty, the red haired girl then looked at the sky where she saw full moon hanging. "Oh maybe he is making them take lapses and that's why we can't see them." she lied quickly.

Emily nodded at her, not questioning the situation any further, despite knowing that they would be able to see them regardless. "I don't have the best sight anyways." she murmured hoping that Lily would hear. Lily pretended to look at the pitch a while longer "Oh! There they are, you might be able to see them moving." she said, pointing at what seemed to be nothing.

"I think I can see something moving." Emily said as she took a step away from the window, "Shall we?" she asked, wanting to continue their patrol. Lily left her spot and joined the girl. 

"I heard you have been spending some time with Sirius." Lily said, turning to her. She had decided that maybe it would be best to try get something out of Emily when she had the chance.  
"I guess getting to know someone is easier when you are not being forced into marriage."  
"I could only imagine." Lily said with a slight laugh. "He is a good one, he comes with a lot but he is a good person deep down."  
"I hope he finds the one for him, then." Emily said with sadness clear in her eyes.

There wasn't a question in Emily's head whether or not she loved him, because she didn't have the chance to ask herself that. What would even change if she decided that she loved him, with all her being, with everything she is and she has? Nothing, that's what would change. She was a coward. She wouldn't be able to go to him and ask him to save her, she couldn't leave Regulus behind. Wouldn't it be worse if she decided that she loved him? She would still marry Regulus, most likely have his children, all while loving his brother. She couldn't do that not to herself, not to Regulus and most importantly not to Sirius.

Emily wanted to tell Lily that she wouldn't be attending Hogwarts next year, that she was soon going to marry Regulus. She wanted Lily to talk to Sirius and convince him that he shouldn't hope for anything from her. She thought about whether or not this would be a good idea and then decided even if it wasn't it wouldn't really matter.

"I won't be coming back next year." Emily blurted out.  
Lily looked at the girl in shock. "Will you be taking your NEWTs early? I didn't know you could do that."  
"No, my parents don't see it necessary that I further my education anymore." Emily explained, "They thought it would be better if I were to marry soon after my 17th birthday."  
"Marry who?" Lily asked.  
"Regulus." Emily answered., tilting her head towards the other witch with tears barely holding in her eyes. "I just want him to now but promise me you won't tell him yet. Wait while after you graduate, tell him then, maybe even next year." Emily begged.  
"Emily, I can't promi-"  
"You must!" Emily cut her off, "For his sake. If he finds out now he will take it out on Regulus. He hasn't done anything wrong. If it were to be our faults it would be mine more than his."

Lily looked at the younger girl with pity, "Okay. I won't tell him until September." she decided.  
"Thank you." Emily told her with gratefulness.


End file.
